Necklace of Fate
by Leo of the stars
Summary: Inu and Kagome get into a fight again but this time it's different-Kagome killed Kikyo!
1. Prologue

This was the second Inuyasha story I ever wrote. Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

It was a normal day in feudal Japan. "Hentai!" "Inuyasha, SIT!" The yells ended when the two females, Kagome and Sango, stalked off to find a hot spring leaving the two males, Inuyasha and Miroku, on the ground. Shippo, the small kitsune who traveled with the group, looked at the guys, then at the girls, then at the guys again. He sighed, "They'll never learn." He got up. "C'mon Kirara. Let's go with Kagome and Sango." The tiny neko kagati meowed in response and took off after Shippo, looking back every now and then watching to make sure Miroku didn't follow.

When the girls reached the spring, Shippo looked at them with big doe eyes. "Can we come in?" he asked. He sniffed in an attempt to act pathetic. Kagome appeared to ponder it. "I don't know. What do you think, Sango?" she asked with a wink. Sango returned the wink as the kitsune turned to her. "Oh why not!" she said. "Yeah!" yelled Shippo. He quickly stripped down to his trunks and started a water fight with Kirara. The girls laughed and changed into the bathing suits Kagome had brought from her time, then got into the water, joining the demons' water fight.


	2. Kidnapped!

Ch.1

Back at camp, Miroku was making dinner, while Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, brooding. 'Stupid Kagome! Why does she always sit me? I didn't do anything.' He thought about their fight. They were fighting about Koga, as usual. The same - same deal: Inuyasha was jealous; Kagome thought he was being over reactive. 'And then she sat me.' He tugged at his necklace, pulling it away from his body to look at it. 'I wish I could take it off.'

Miroku still had a large headache, and was a little grumpy. "Inuyasha, would you get your lazy butt down here and help me?" The monk lay on the ground with a knot forming on his head two seconds later. Inuyasha stood up. "Stupid monk. Don't take your anger out on me. You screwed up with Sango." Miroku just lay unconscious for the second time that day.

Inuyasha jumped into his tree again." I hate being sat!" The angry hanyou sat there and pouted until the girls came back.

A few days later, the group was walking along the road when a white light came floating by. "Kikyo," muttered Inuyasha. He stopped and turned to face the others. "We'll rest here for the night." He jumped off. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all turned and looked at Kagome. "Hey! Let's get dinner started!" she said in a falsely cheery voice. Her happy attitude didn't fool her friends for a second, but for her sake they let it slide and began to make dinner as usual.

Well - as usual as things could go until Sesshomaru flew by. He stopped his cloud and jumped off, landing in front of the group. "Come here wench." They all looked at each other in amazement; he was talking to Kagome! Again, he said," Come here, wench." Sango and Miroku jumped in front of Kagome, blocking her from Sesshomaru's view. "Leave Sesshomaru! You cannot have Kagome!" yelled Sango. Sesshomaru just looked at her. "Fool. The Lord of the Western Lands can have whatever he desires."

He drew Tokijin and brought it down on Sango's boomerang, knocking it from her hands. He shoved her aside. Miroku was next. He blocked Tokijin with his staff, but the power between the two weapons threw Miroku backwards. The monk hit a tree and was knocked unconscious. Now only Shippo and Kirara were left.

"Fox Fire!" yelled Shippo. Dozens of tiny blue flames shot out of his hands towards Sesshomaru. He caught them. "A child's trick." he said. Shippo next tried his spinning top. It bounced off of Tokijin's blade and fell harmlessly in the grass. Sesshomaru brought Tokijin down with a swish, causing a huge draft of air to blow towards the kitsune. The force of it caused Shippo to be knocked backwards into a tree. Now there was only Kirara.

Sesshomaru watched as Kirara transformed and took a fighting stance. "A cat." he thought. "What a waste of time." He deformed Tokijin and slid it back into its sheath. He attempted to walk right past Kirara, but she jumped at him, giving him a swipe. The slash was small, but significant enough to cause Sesshomaru to give more thought to his opponent. He flexed his acidic claws, waiting for Kirara to at least tremble. The fire cat, however, stood her ground.

Sesshomaru swiped at Kirara, who dodged the claws at high speeds. He continued to slash, causing Kirara to continue running. Finally, sheer exhaustion caused Kirara to not be quick enough. The acidic claws cut a trail into the flesh of the cat, who fell and deformed to her small size, shivering as the poison spread throughout her body. Sesshomaru stepped over her and walked over to Kagome.

The miko was paralyzed at the base of a tree, but after Kirara fell, she, too, went into action. Kagome took her sacred arrows and prepared to fire them off. Sesshomaru stopped three feet in front of her. "Don't come any closer," Kagome warned. The demon payed no attention, but simply wrested the arrows and bow from her hands. Then he flipped her over his shoulder and took off into the air.

Sango watched Sesshomaru carry Kagome away as she struggled to get up. "Kagome!" But the miko was long gone. 'I've failed her. Just like Kohaku!' Sango thought. She sunk back to the ground. Then she saw Kirara. "Oh no! Kirara!" She ran over to her pet, trying to find where she was injured. It didn't take her long to find the slashes. "Kirara, no! I've failed you too! I'm so sorry." Sango wept. She felt the fire cat's tongue on her cheek. "Oh Kirara!" she said. She put the fire cat in her pocket to keep her warm until they could heal her. She went to revive the others.


	3. Death of the Undead Miko

Ch.2

Over Sesshomaru's shoulder, Kagome was yelling with all her might. "Inuyasha! Help! Inuyasha!" She strained her eyes, hoping to see that familiar red haori. She found it all right; holding on to Kikyo as though he would never let go. She would not stand for this.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome got a few moments of grim satisfaction when Inuyasha's necklace caused him to fall - right on top of Kikyo with a crack. Wait a minute - a crack? Yes, the force of Inuyasha's necklace had caused him to come down with enough force to smash Kikyo's clay body. Kagome was in shock. She hadn't meant to hurt Kikyo. She could only hope that Inuyasha would still save her. Luckily, Inuyasha had no idea what had caused him to fall (kinda thick, isn't he?). He was just looking down as the rubble of clay and soil that had once been Kikyo. He watched as a bright light came out of it. It was the one peace of Kagome's soul that Kikyo had kept. Inuyasha followed the soul with his eyes as it flew up - until it connected with Kagome up in the air over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Inuyasha sprang into action. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru wasn't expecting an attack, so he dropped Kagome, knowing that his brother would go after the miko. He would come back later. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the ground to claim her. It never had a chance. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was up in the air, being carried by Inuyasha.

Kagome threw her arms around the hanyou's neck. "Oh, Inuyasha," she sobbed, "I was so afraid!" When they reached the ground, Inuyasha didn't put Kagome down. As she sat in his arms, they both looked up at Sesshomaru as he glided above them. "This isn't over, Inuyasha."

Kagome was getting out of Inuyasha's arms when Sango, Shippo, and Miroku ran up. "Are you okay, Kagome?" asked Shippo. I'm fine." she replied. "How about you all?" "Well, we're fine, but Kirara....." Miroku broke off as Sango started crying. She pulled the small fire cat out of her pocket. "Oh no." breathed Kagome. She looked at the others. "Put her down here, now!" Sango complied.

Kagome kneeled in from of the tiny cat and spread her hands over the trembling body. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. A bright pink light surrounded her hands and Kirara's body. Everyone was silent as they watched the miko work her powers. They saw her face contort. As they turned their gazes to Kirara, they all gasped. The neko kagati's wounds were healing right before their eyes! The slashes were shrinking and closing, and Kirara gained back some coloring. They all looked back at Kagome and her face was white. This healing was taking its toll on her. Finally, that was all Kagome could take. The pink aura surrounding Kirara's body faded away, and Kagome fell foreword. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome!" he whispered, "Kagome hang on. You'll be okay. I promise." Kagome slid into a world of blackness.

When Kagome woke up, she was in a hut. She sat up and looked at her surroundings, then relaxed as she saw Kirara sitting up next to her sleeping bag. She had slept in here to protect Kagome in her large form, then had deformed and curled up next to her to sleep to keep her warm. Kagome's movement had awoken the fire cat, who now yawned and looked at the miko with bright eyes. "Good morning, Kirara," whispered Kagome. The neko kagati meowed her answer, stretched, and went outside. What she went to do bounded in two seconds later, all bright-eyed and tousle-haired. "Good morning, Kagome! Are you feeling better?" Shippo was fully recovered and happy that everyone was going to be okay.

"Yes, Shippo. Thanks for asking." answered Kagome. The kitsune plopped himself down in her lap as Sango and Miroku walked in and sat down. "Oh, Kagome! How can I thank you?" Sango was beaming at her. "You saved Kirara's life! How can I ever repay you?" The said fire cat - now small again - walked in and sat down next to Sango's leg, purring. Kagome laughed. "You're welcome, Kirara. After all, I was paying you for all those times you let me ride on your back. By the way, you were a great defender from Sesshomaru. Thank you." Kirara purred again. This time they all laughed. Then Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked. Instantly Kagome noticed the tension in the room grow like a live thing. "Where is he?" she asked again. She looked at all of them in turn. Miroku averted his eyes. Even Sango would not look directly at her. Finally Shippo got tired of the silence. "Kagome.... he went back to Kikyo." Sango started ranting at no one in particular. "How could he? Kagome was unconscious and he ran off to his dead girlfriend!" She started grinning. "I thing my boomerang needs some practice."

Kagome was feeling terrible. "No. That's impossible. He can't go to Kikyo." she whispered. Sango stopped mumbling ways to get back at Inuyasha when she heard Kagome. "What do you mean, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome burst into tears. "I killed her! She's dead! I.... I didn't mean to!" she sobbed. "WHAT!" The cry echoed around the room, then complete silence reigned. Miroku looked at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean Kagome?"

In between sobs, Kagome said," When Sesshomaru had me over his shoulder, I could see the whole forest. I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together, and I got.... jealous. I said sit and Inuyasha fell on top of Kikyo. It broke her clay body, and her soul flew out of the rubble and into me. Inuyasha, I guess, had followed it with his eyes, because that was when he saved me. I swear I didn't mean too!" Kagome burst into tears again.

Suddenly a yell was heard. "YOU DID WHAT!!!!" Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, furiously staring at Kagome. "Inuyasha... " she began. But Inuyasha would not listen to a word. "YOU LITTLE WITCH! I SHOULD HAVE LET SESSHOMARU KILL YOU! NO! I SHOULD KILL YOU! HOW COULD YOU! I SHOULD......" He broke off when Kagome yelled, "SIT!" Inuyasha kissed the ground.

Kagome stood up slowly. Her face was a mixture of anger and pain. There were tear streaks on her cheeks, but she ignored them. They all trembled at the powerful aura surrounding her. Kagome looked at the floored hanyou. "Kagome, I....." he began. She would not let him finish. "Inuyasha, I am not sorry Kikyo is dead. It was time for her to go; she was only an empty shell. I am sorry, however, that she ended our friendship. Goodbye, Inuysha." "Kagome, wait!" he tried again, but to no avail. She ran.


	4. Plans

Ch.3

Sesshomaru was brooding in his castle. He had failed to get the miko. He would not fail again. He needed the girl, Kagome, she had been called, to take care of Rin. The little girl needed a person to take care of her. Whenever Sesshomaru had to leave, she had to be taken along, where it was not safe, because she could not stay here because it was not safe. It was a hard life for a small child.

Sesshomaru tried to think of a way to make his brother forget the miko. Wait a minute-forget. That was it. Except it would not be his brother who would do the forgetting. He laughed aloud; he would be hurting his brother and helping Rin at the same time. It was perfect. But it was too easy.

His brother had feelings for the miko, that went without saying. But he also loved the other priestess, ummmmmm Kikyo, he believed. This was the perfect twist. He would make his brother choose between the two. He smiled again; this was going to be amusing. It was time for his brother to choose.

Okay, I know it's short. But I hit a major writer's block about this time. I promise there is more. Please review!


	5. Decision and Sesshomaru

Ch.4

Kagome ran until she could run no more. She came to rest in a clearing. She sat on a rock, breathing heavily, trying to get her bearings. Well, this was just great. She was lost. She thought about the fight she and Inuyasha had had. How dare he? He had said that he had wanted to kill her!? He had probably meant it, too. He didn't love her. But she loved him.

'Funny,' Kagome thought, ' I've always loved Inuyasha, no matter what. We've had fights before, and he's been angry. I've gone home lots of times.....' She trailed off as she thought of her home. She missed them so much. To stop herself from sinking into another depression, Kagome thought about their fight again. ' Where can I go now? Inuyasha hates me, Sesshomaru wants to kill me, Koga's new mate would kill me, and it seems that everyone is after me. It looks as though I'm on my own.'

Kagome stood up, stretched, then fell to the ground in despair. Curled up in a ball, where no one could hear her, Kagome let herself cry for hours for her family, herself, her friends, and the hanyou she would love forever.

Inuyasha was furious. She-he refused to say her name- had killed Kikyo! Then the rest of the group had walked out on him, too. Literally. Stepping on him while he was still pinned by the necklace. Shippo had even spit on him as he passed. Well, he was obviously better off without them. Without all of them. 'I hope demons eat them all.' He thought. "Feh! Why did I even bother with those pathetic humans?"

But there was something Kagome had said.

FLASHBACK:

Kagome: It was time for her to go; she was an empty shell.

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha knew that she was right. Kikyo had been dead for fifty years. But he couldn't let go. That's why he let Kagome stay, why he protected her so fiercely. Because she reminded him of Kikyo. But that wasn't right. Whenever he looked at Kagome, he got a funny feeling in his chest, like butterflies. He had never felt that with Kikyo. Could he actually love Kagome?

'NO!' his head screamed. But his heart said otherwise. Which to listen to? This was so confusing. 'Kikyo wanted to turn me human. She didn't love me for who I was. She has also tried to kill an innocent girl to get back her soul. She had on multiple accounts tried to drag him back to Hades with her. That wasn't the Kikyo he knew. Kagome, on the other hand, had always fought for his life. She wanted him to live, to be happy. Sure, they had fought a lot, but who didn't? Until now.'

Inuyasha winced as he remembered their last fight. There had been something in her eyes that night. Sorrow, yes, and anger. But there was something more. Anguish. And pain. There had been so much pain. He remembered the things he had said to her. That he had wanted to kill her! "Kagome," he said, "What have I done?"

Where could she have run off to? She couldn't have gone home, that was impossible. To Koga's? No, his new mate would kill her. Where could she be?

Who would find her? There were always wild demons around. There was Naraku, who was also after her. And.......... Sesshomaru. His brother was after her, too. Inuyasha sat up- what if Sesshomaru found her first? His heart clenched. He jumped out of his tree and headed off in the direction the others had gone. He had to find her before his brother did. He had to!

Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara were looking for Kagome. "Kagome! Kaaaaaaaagooooooooooooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" yelled Shippo. "Where can she be?" whispered Sango. She looked down at Kirara, on whom they were all riding. "Kirara, have you picked up any trace of her yet?" The neko kagati shook her head.

"Let's land for the night." Said Miroku. "We will continue to search for her in the morning." The quartet landed and started to make camp. "I'll go get firewood." Said Shippo. He bounded off into the woods. "Don't go far!" called Sango after him.

When the kitsune was out of hearing, Sango looked back at Miroku. "Miroku, what if Sesshomaru comes back? We still don't know what he wants Kagome for, and if we can't pro......" Sango broke off and gave a startled gasp, clutching her hand to her mouth. She was staring with eyes wide over Miroku's shoulder. The houshi whirled around and there, of course, stood Sesshomaru. "So. The wench has gone off on her own. This will make things much easier." He said, and rose into the air. Miroku heard a sob behind him and turned back towards Sango.

She was hunched over, sobbing her heart out. "No! What have I done?" Miroku looked at the girl he loved more than life itself. What could he say to her to ease her heartbreak? He bent down next to her. When she threw herself into his arms, Miroku was completely shocked. He held her tight. "Shhh. It's okay, I will always be there for you. I love you. Don't cry my beautiful Sango." He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but it felt good to finally get that off his chest. He continued to hold her close and whisper endearments to her throughout the night. That was how Inuyasha found them at dawn the next morning.


	6. Come Here, Wench

Ch.5

Kagome put everything she had taken out last night back into her backpack. It was a good thing she had it. While she packed, she thought about the rest of the gang. She hoped they were okay. Even Inuyasha. Especially Inuyasha. She loved him, and she would always love him, no matter what. But he only saw her as a shard detector, and now he hated her. What could she do? Where would she go? Not home, not to Koga, especially not back to Inuyasha. There was only one option. She was going to go to Sesshomaru. She was still curious as to what he wanted her for, and if he just wanted to kill her, then at least she would be out of her misery. Inuyasha could no longer break her heart.

'Whoa..... back up' Kagome thought to herself. 'I'm going to Sesshomaru's castle by choice? The same Sesshomaru who has tried to kill me so many times? Have I gone crazy?' her conscience answered –no, merely desperate. What do you have to lose? - With that thought in mind, Kagome started towards the west. She had only gone a few miles when she sensed a demon presence. She looked up, and there was Sesshomaru, floating right above her on his cloud. He jumped off, landing gracefully in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru just regarded her coldly out of expressionless eyes. "Come here, wench." He finally said. That did it. Kagome was sick and tired of being told to come here and do this and do that by these pushy demon jerks. She went berserk. "That's it! Leave me be, Sesshomaru. You have screwed up everything! I hate you! You jerk!" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and he growled. "No one speaks to the Lord of the Western La---"but he was interrupted as Kagome began mocking him. "Oh yes." she said sarcastically. "All hail Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the jerks!" She mock bowed. "All hail the mighty-"Kagome was flung backwards as the back of Sesshomaru's hand connected with her face. "Do not speak to me that way, wench." He finalized. Then he picked up the unconscious miko, flung her over his shoulder, and rode away on his cloud.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara walked along the forest trails, following Inuyasha who was following Kagome's scent. He breathed in deeply, the quickened his pace. His gaze narrowed. His brother's scent was starting to mix with Kagome's, and both were getting stronger. "Inuyasha" panted Miroku, "Slow down!" Inuyasha stopped and waited for the rest of the group to catch up. "You guys stay here." He said. "Kirara and I will go on and look for Kagome. When we find her, we'll come back for you." They all nodded and Inuyasha and Kirara leapt off.

'This is better' thought Inuyasha. 'We'll find Kagome quicker if we don't have to wait.' After about an hour of searching, Inuyasha heard Kirara calling him. He went in that direction, noticing that both his brother and Kagome's scent were getting stronger and stronger. Sesshomaru's scent was repulsively near hers. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes; he didn't like this at all. When he reaced Kirara, the first thing he noticed was the long scud mark with hints of Kagome's blood on it.

Inuyasha growled. Only a body could have made that long, shallow hole, and it wasn't Sesshomaru's. He cracked his fingers. "He took her." The hanyou fell to his knees in defeat. "She's gone. He took her and it's all my fault. I couldn't save her" Inuyasha would have sat there and wallowed in his misery all day, but Kirara sat in front of him. The neko kagati looked straight into his eyes and gave a growl. Inuyasha gave a small smile.

"Thanks Kirara." He said. He got up and looked at the fire cat, who looked right back at him, waiting for instructions. "Kirara, you go and get the others. When they are rested, bring them to Sesshomaru's castle. I'll go on ahead and see if I can get Kagome out." Kirara nodded, gave a small growl, and took off into the air.

Inuyasha watched her go, then started towards the west. He cracked his claws again. "Big brother, you've gone too far."


	7. Unwilling Sevant, Inu's Decision, and th...

* * *

Hello everyone! Well, I've updated again. Sorry, it's been so long, but here it is. Gomen, minna! Ryoshin- "Mistress, I think you should just let them read the story." Yami- "He's right, my love" Me- 'Kay! Enjoy everyone! 

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.

The next morning when Kagome woke up, she stretched luxuriously in a huge bed_. 'It's good to be home!'_ she thought. Then her senses sharpened. _'Wait a minute!_ _Naraku destroyed the well! I can't go home! But then that means...'_ In a flash she remembered her fight with Sesshomaru_. 'Oh no.'_ She opened her eyes, groaned, then closed them again. She was in a very large, lushly furnished room. _'I must be in_ _Sesshomaru's castle.'_ she thought. Kagome opened her eyes again and looked around. She stifled a scream when when she saw Sesshomaru in a chair across the room. _'He's_ _asleep.'_ she thought. _'Maybe I'll be able to escape!'_

Kagome got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. Her hand had just rested on the knob when... "Don't even try it, wench." Kagome spun around and squeaked when she saw Sesshomaru standing not two feet away. "What do you want with me?" she cried. Sesshomaru held up a small, clear vial filled with a black powder. He emptied a pinch into his hand. He looked in Kagome's direction. The miko took a step backwards, not liking the look on Sesshomaru's face. He smiled evilly, then blew the powder onto her. She took a few more steps backward, and tried to evade the powder as it magically moved towards her, but to no avail. The powder surrounded her.

Sesshomaru waited until the last grains of the black powder had faded away, then walked towards Kagome, who was crouched on the ground. She heard him approach and stood straight up, eyes closed. "Miko." Her eyes flew open, but they were different. Instead of a warm, chocolate brown, they were a dull, expressionless black. She looked at him and bowed. "How may I serve you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

* * *

When Inuyasha reached Sesshomaru's castle, everything was quiet and dark once again. He knew that Kagome must be asleep, and he decided to wait until the others got here before he faced his brother. It was about time Kagome got a few nights to sleep in a real bed, even if it was in his brother's castle.

Was he looking out for Kagome's welfare now? Inuyasha gave a small smile; he found he had been doing that a lot lately. He once again thought about his feelings for Kagome. He knew that she loved him, but did he love her? He thought about Koga always coming by and gave a small growl just thinking about that sleezeball calling Kagome _his_ woman. And what about Kikyo? Inuyasha thought about how many times the beautiful, undead priestess had tried to kill Kagome. He had never let her. Why? If he loved Kikyo and not Kagome, then why should he care if Kikyo killed her? Sure, she could sense jewel shards, but so could Kikyo. Unless... he did love Kagome. Inuyasha compared the two women.

Kikyo was always hard and cold. Evil. The Kikyo he had once known was gone. Kagome had taken her place in his heart. She had fought so hard, so many times with Kikyo to spare Inuyasha's soul. She loved him. Kikyo hated him. Once he had compared them, Inuyasha smiled. He loved Kagome. He didn't think of her as just another Kikyo, because she was her own person. She loved him for who he was. She didn't want to turn him human, like Kikyo had. She loved the hanyou.

Kagome loved him. He loved her. He would gladly give his life for her. Kikyo mattered no more. Now, there was only Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the miko play out in the garden with Rin. The little girl was happy, for the first time in weeks. Her face was truly a joy to behold. _'Now,'_ Sesshomaru thought, _'All I have to do is wait. What a surprise my brother will have when I send his_ _own love against him-for the second time!'_ He watched the miko sit down and watch Rin run after a frog. She truly was pretty. He could see why his brother wanted her. He gave a small grin, exposing sharp fangs that glistened in the dying sun. "Welcome home, little brother." He said quietly. "Have I got a surprise for you."

* * *

When Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara reached Inuyasha, the hanyou was refreshed and ready to go. "My brother will pay for taking Kagome!" he growled. Miroku looked at Inuyasha . "It's finally gotten through to your brain, then?" Inuyasha looked sheepish. "Yeah. I just regret it wasn't before this." Shippo and Kirara were sleeping soundly and Sango was making supper when the men had finished talking. Miroku went to help her and Inuyasha jumped into a tree to design their battle plan.

A few hours later, he had it ready. It was quite simple, really-Inuyasha would fight and distract Sesshomaru while the others got Kagome out of there. They were all hoping that she was okay. Shippo had cried himself to sleep for the three days Kagome had been gone, and everyone else was humorless. But they never lost hope. Why hadn't Sesshomaru just killed her when they had faced him? What did he need her for? Well, they would find out soon enough.

Kirara and Shippo had gone back to sleep soon after eating, and Sango had soon followed. Miroku and Inuyasha had sat talking for another hour before the monk, too, turned in. Inuyasha stared at the dying embers of the fire. Tomorrow, he would save his Kagome. Or die trying.

Okay everyone, what did you think? Please read and review, and I'll write more! Oh-almost forgot...Reader Feedback:

fallen-angels-tears – Thank you for the review, and I agree.

inukaglover45- thanks for the review. Come again soon!


End file.
